


The Sanctuary Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dementors, Elemental Magic, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: After losing everything and on the run, Harry will do anything to keep Teddy safe, even if it means to travel back in time. He hadn't counted on their family growing, but Dark Lords, nosy old wizards, werewolves and much more keep uprooting his peace.Slash.EWE.





	The Sanctuary Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HuskyWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuskyWalker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/436981) by HuskyWalker. 



> I am really enjoying this WIP.  
> It is a good story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this great share.  
> If you want to read an intriguing story with great plot twist, give this a go....  
> I cannot wait to see where this story leads, though a WARNING: It has been long while since the last update...  
> Remember to THANK the AUTHOR and maybe leave a comment if you like the story...  
> Also, the cover is not 100% accurate, but as close to what I can while imagining reading the story....  
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
> The link will take you to FF as the story is not available on AO3...  
> The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
